Drabbles (Taemin dan Minho)
by Matcha Bars
Summary: Ya, kalian tidak sedang salah membaca nama pasangan. Kumpulan cerita pendek ini memang berkisah tentang Taemin dan Minho. Siapa yang tidak mungkin rindu dengan pasangan manis nan melegenda ini? 2min / Taeminho / Shinee
1. Pulang

**Pulang**

Taemin tidak tahu bahwa 'sebentar saja' yang disebutkan oleh Jongin dapat memakan waktu pulangnya sebanyak dua jam. Setelah tetangga kubikel-nya yang hobi merengek itu minta diajari menggunakan aplikasi penyunting video—yang entah untuk alasan apa, Taemin tidak ingin membuang waktunya lebih banyak—dirinya kini menyesal tidak melemparkan pemuda itu kepada Jinki _hyung_ saja, atau pada Kibum _hyung_ sekalian biar bisa mendapat omelan.

Bagaimanapun, ia memang terlalu berhati malaikat untuk Jongin yang keras kepala.

Langit sudah terlanjur menggelap kala dirinya berhasil meyakinkan Jongin bahwa komputer jinjing itu tidak akan meledak hanya karena mengarahkan kursor pada perintah yang salah, bahwa si operator dapat selalu kembali ke keadaan awal dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Terbirit-birit menuruni tangga, Taemin juga harus rela berlarian menuju halte untuk mendapatkan bus, bahkan sengaja berdiri pada pegangan yang paling dekat dengan pintu agar bisa langsung keluar setelah sampai.

Sejujurnya, Taemin adalah tipikal yang mengkhawatirkan banyak hal. Tentang seberapa jauh jarak tempat tinggalnya terhadap kantor bila dihitung dalam satuan meter—tidak, kilometer saja agar angkanya bisa lebih kecil. Tentang kecepatan laju bus yang ia tumpangi bila ditambah dengan beberapa lampu merah dan beberapa titik macet yang berprobabilitas menghambat jalan. Yang paling utama adalah tentang jarum pada arlojinya; sulit untuk berhenti memindah posisi ke kanan. Serius, Taemin sungguhan memelototi benda perak itu secara harfiah hanya demi membuatnya berhenti. Tetapi benda itu menolak untuk menurut dan Taemin hanya mampu mendengus sebal.

Tepat ketika supir menginjak pedal rem dalam tempo yang panjang, Taemin segera melesat keluar tanpa memedulikan bahu-bahu yang ia tabrak.

Meski peluh berceceran, mengalir masuk ke kelopak matanya hingga membuat perih, Taemin hanya peduli pada dasi yang dilepas dan apron yang menggantikan setibanya ia di apartemen. _Klotak_ renyah dari pisau beradu bersama talenan, buih air mendidih, dan desis daging di atas teflon serta-merta memenuhi dapur kecilnya secara spontan. Taemin baru menyadari satu hal dalam dirinya yang selama ini lebih sering diacuhkan, yaitu mahir dalam soal dikejar waktu.

" _Akh_!"

Namun, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh masih belum menjadi kiasan yang basi. Jarinya teriris dan ia mengumpat sebelum menghisap darahnya cepat. Buru-buru membuka kotak obat untuk menemukan selembar plester, sebab ia tak punya cukup waktu untuk membasuhnya dengan alkohol. Dan, pemanggang sudah keburu mengeluarkan bunyi _ting_ yang ringan. Taemin tak punya pilihan selain melilit plester sembari menggerakkan tungkai.

Daging panggang, sup tomat, nasi, dan seloyang pai berlomba-lomba memenuhi meja makan dengan kepulan asap empat puluh menit kemudian. Taemin tersenyum haru. Memandangi hasil masakannya dalam rekor tercepat seperti sedang mengasihi anak bayi; bangga dan penuh harap. Tinggal menata piring, gelas, sendok, sumpit, dan semuanya beres. Mungkin tambahan jus jeruk juga oke. Ia ingat masih menyimpan satu botol lagi di dalam kulkas.

"Nah, benar, kan."

Setelah menuangkan cairan kuning itu ke dalam masing-masing gelas, ia berencana melepaskan apron dan pergi mandi.

 _Ting tong_ ~

Oh, atau sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mandi?

Buru-buru Taemin meletakkan botol, mengelap telapak tangannya secara asal dan berlari kecil menuju pintu. Daunnya membuka, memperlihatkan sosok dalam balutan jas yang masih terlihat tampan meski lelah dan kantuk jelas menggantung di kelopak mata. Ujung bibir Taemin otomatis terangkat naik.

"Selamat datang!" sambutnya ceria. Kedua lengan telah terbentang, bersiap untuk memberikan pelukan, hanya untuk dihentikan oleh pemuda di depannya dengan sebelah tangan yang menahan bahu.

Taemin mengernyit bingung. Wajah itu dalam sekejap sudah mengambil posisi tepat di depan miliknya tanpa ba-bi-bu. Kedua mata selebar milik kodok itu ikut-ikutan menjadikannya objek pengamatan yang meraup seluruh perhatian. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak meringis.

"Kau… baru pulang?" akhirnya belahan bibir itu menghasilkan suara ragu.

Taemin terkekeh menggaruk tengkuk. "Ya, tadi ada sedikit masalah di kantor." Jawabnya, sedikit bergumam karena pada dasarnya sangat payah dalam membuat alasan. Ia lalu menambahkan dengan lebih percaya diri, "Tapi, makan malamnya sudah siap, kok. Pai apel-nya juga. Kau bisa makan duluan sementara aku pergi mandi."

Mungkin mata Taemin sudah minta dibelikan kacamata rabun, sebab ia seperti melihat pemuda itu mengusapkan ibu jari di pipinya dengan senyum yang agak sedih. Ia melirik dan hanya mendapati serbuk putih berjatuhan dari tempat yang baru saja diusap, mungkin tepung Taemin mengira. Namun, gagal mengira bagian mana dari tepung yang membuat pemuda matahari itu bisa tiba-tiba menjadi murung.

Pemuda itu menegakkan badan. "Aku jadi merasa bodoh. Berpikir akan mampu memberikan balasan, padahal kau sebaik itu." Seikat bunga mawar merah, secara ajaib, muncul dari persembunyiannya di balik punggung ke depan hidung Taemin. Taemin dapat mencium wangi harumnya dengan begitu jelas, dan ia hanya mampu terperanjat kebingungan mencari kata-kata dalam otaknya. "Maksudku… kau memberikanku segalanya dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan bunga—"

"Minho, ini manis sekali." pekik Taemin tertahan. Di dalam kepala seorang pengusaha muda yang sesak akan berkas dan rapat, Taemin tak pernah mengira bahwa sebuah gagasan untuk membelikannya seikat bunga masih sempat terselip disana. Ini tentu membuatnya ingin menangis.

Atau mungkin sudah, sebab ibu jari itu kembali mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Tangan yang lain mendorong lehernya dari belakang, mau tidak mau menabrakkan hidungnya pada pundak yang hangat. Puncak kepalanya dikecup dan diusap. Taemin tidak mungkin tidak membalasnya dengan melingkarkan lengan di pinggang pemuda itu erat. Sangat erat. Khawatir longgar sedikit saja bisa lepas.

"Kau suka?" tanya suara berat dari atas kepalanya. Memberikan deru napas hangat yang sudah tidak mengejutkan lagi begitu menenangkan.

Taemin mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Suka sekali." Sebuah cicitan dan satu sedotan ingus yang menyertai. Kekehan pelan meresponnya bersama kecupan lagi pada puncak kepala. Ia agaknya ingin protes ketika tubuhnya sedikit dijauhkan, tetapi memilih tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebab senyuman cerah, secerah yang suka membuat matahari pagi iri itu tampaknya sudah kembali bersarang sebagaimana mestinya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita makan."

"Kau yang makan dan aku akan mandi."

"Kita makan lalu mandi bersama-sama terdengar jauh lebih baik."

Taemin bergumam sebelum mengatakan, "Menurutmu begitu?"

Tidak ada anggukan. Tetapi bahunya yang sengaja diputar menghadap ke arah berlawanan, suara pintu yang ditutup, bersama dorongan dari belakang untuk melangkah ke meja makan dirasanya sudah menjadi sebuah jawaban 'ya'. Taemin mana mungkin tidak ikut berpikiran hal yang sama.


	2. Menghitung Bintang

**Menghitung Bintang**

"…seratus tiga puluh lima."

"...ditambah seratus dua puluh."

"Um… dua ratus lima puluh enam."

Taemin terkesiap. "Bintang malam ini ada dua ratus lima puluh enam? _Woah_ … lebih banyak dari kemarin." serunya agak sedikit berlebihan. Lalu, tidak tahu lucunya dimana, tetapi perutnya terasa geli dan ia ingin sekali tertawa. Jadi Taemin beringsut memeluk lengan Minho di sebelahnya, menenggelamkan wajah disana demi meredam suara.

Omong-omong, pasangan ini sedang menghitung bintang sekarang. Secara harfiah. Dihitung satu-satu seperti menghitung butir kacang, di bawah langit malam, berbaring di atas hamparan rumput luas dan berpelukan.

Minho masih memandangi bahu Taemin yang bergetar, kala pemuda itu secara tiba-tiba menarik wajahnya dalam gerakan cepat. Ada sebuah fakta yang secara tidak sengaja menabrakkan diri ke kepala Taemin. Membuatnya menyadari akan satu hal, hingga matanya membelalak lebar dan dahinya berkerut dalam. Dahi Minho jadi ikutan berkerut dibuatnya karena bingung.

"Kupikir hitunganmu lebih satu." katanya, memberitahu. Setelah mengingat guru sekolah dasar-nya dulu tidak pernah mengajari bagaimana bilangan lima bila ditambah nol bisa menjadi enam. Sementara, Minho bisa.

Minho otomatis mengganti kerutannya dengan senyum. "Memang. Tadi ketinggalan satu."

Bisa-bisanya ada bintang yang ketinggalan, Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit gelap. Meneliti bintang mana yang kiranya sudah sembunyi dari rombongan. Tapi, semua masih berkelip dengan baik-baik saja tanpa keganjalan.

"Begitu?"

"Eum…" gumam Minho. Tersenyum jahil, ia melarikan telunjuknya mendekati pipi pemuda yang masih belum melepas pandangan dari atas. Menyoloknya cepat, sambil berseru mengejutkan hingga membuat pemuda itu kembali terkesiap. "Bintangnya yang ini!"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Taemin untuk dapat memproses. Mungkin efek syok akibat dikejutkan yang masih belum hilang atau dirinya yang memang tak pernah belajar, hingga ia baru menyadari bahwa Minho sedang memberikannya gombalan receh yang kesekian di malam itu.

Taemin mendesah yang dibuat haru. "Ah… Minho…"

Merasa malu tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum, Taemin memutuskan untuk melompat ke atas tubuh pemuda itu, menyembunyikan wajah di dadanya yang bidang terasa lebih baik dan aman. Meski lengan yang sebelumnya sempat berperan sebagai bantal juga tidak kalah nyamannya. Minho tertawa sambil mengeratkan pelukan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang legam.

"Padahal bintangnya seterang ini, masa bisa ketinggalan." kata Minho, masih belum puas menggoda malaikat kecilnya. Mungkin merah di pipi itu dirasanya masih belum cukup.

Taemin semakin menenggelamkan wajah hingga gumamannya teredam. "Memangnya Sirius?" Selain itu, ia ingin mencuri aroma Minho banyak-banyak sebelum hilang.

"Sirius Black." Meski bukan perumpamaan yang bagus, tetapi pendengaran Minho tak bisa kalah dari kelelawar yang sedang tidur. Jadi, gumaman Taemin yang tidak seberapa tentu masih terjangkau oleh gendang telinganya.

Taemin mengangkat wajah, mendecak. "Ini kan bukan film Lord of The Rings." protesnya, sebelum kembali menjatuhkan wajah dengan malas.

"Harry Potter, sayang." balas Minho sayang, sesayang yang disebutkan.

Bibir Minho menemukan caranya sendiri untuk membentuk senyum. Jari-jemari dengan senang hati menyelipkan helaian rambut ke balik telinga kekasihnya, sementara manik mata tak sabaran ingin melihat rupa cantik yang tersingkap. Pada akhirnya, bibirlah yang mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Mendaratkan kecupan singkat di ujung hidung dengan begitu gemas.

Taemin hanya berkata, "Oh, ya?" yang datar tanpa minta dijawab. Dalam hati terkikik senang telah mendapat kecupan.

Tidak suka berbasa-basi, malam pun dibiarkan menggantung penuh iri. Waktu dibiarkan berlalu tanpa ditoleh. Seberapa cepat mereka bisa mendatangkan pagi, lihatlah sekarang pasangan itu masih saling mengasihi tanpa terganggu khawatir. Taemin masih merasakan belaian di kepalanya. Minho masih merasakan berat di atas tubuhnya. Selama keduanya masih merasakan eksistensi masing-masing, maka hening akan diperbolehkan untuk mampir sedetik-dua detik lebih lama lagi.

Taemin yang pertama kali menggeliat. "Pokoknya, di Jeju nanti jangan lupa—"

"Aku menghitung yang timur, kau menghitung yang barat. Iya, sayang, aku paham. Kau lupa, kita sudah melakukan ini lebih dari dua tahun?" potong Minho.

Sebuah dengusan tidak bisa ditahan Taemin untuk tidak menerobos keluar. "Ini kan pertama kalinya kita lakukan berpisah." katanya setengah merajuk. "Apalagi kau dan mata angin tak pernah bersahabat."

Minho terkekeh geli mendengarnya. "Aku sudah memasang aplikasi kompas, sayang. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku akan telepon setiap jam delapan."

"Tentu."

"Kita akan menghitung bintangnya bersama-sama dan kau tidak boleh curang dengan mencuri hitung duluan."

"Pasti."

Hening lagi.

Keduanya sama-sama kebingungan mencari kosa kata yang lebih banyak tergelincir. Ditenggelamkan cemas yang diam-diam menelusup membentuk kubangan kegelisahan. Hingga helaan napas putus asa yang sudah sejak sore tadi ditahan, akhirnya keluar juga dari celah bibir Taemin. Begitu panjang dan merisaukan. Begitu khawatir hingga menularkan. Minho tak segan-segan menerimanya, sebab menjadi obat penawar rasanya agak sulit diperankan bila tak dapat dipungkiri juga sedang berada dalam kondisi yang sama.

"Kalau aku rindu bagaimana?" gumam Taemin kemudian. Minho sampai hampir tidak sadar bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan bukannya pernyataan.

Jadinya, ia menjawab ragu. "Tidak apa-apa, rindu saja. Kita masih menghitung bintang di langit malam yang sama, kan? Tidak ada masalah besar."

Taemin memukul dada bidang itu satu kali sebagai hukuman telah berbohong. Meski kompak berpura-pura tidak peduli, namun tetap tak ada yang bisa dikelabui. Baik itu Taemin maupun Minho, keduanya sama-sama paham bahwa jarak adalah satu masalah besar. Berpisah, meski hanya dalam hitungan bulan, adalah mimpi paling buruk sepanjang masa. Jelas sekali tidak ada bagian yang tidak apa-apa disana.

Kerlip bintang sekali pun tak miliki daya untuk membantu.

Satu helaan napas lagi sebelum Taemin berkata final, "Aku akan telepon setiap jam delapan."

Kekasihnya itu sungguh lucu sekali. Minho jadi tidak bisa tidak mendengus geli mendengarnya. Tetapi, tetap menjawab juga dengan jawaban yang sama yang selalu ingin ia dengar, "Tentu."

"Kita akan menghitung bintangnya bersama-sama dan kau tidak boleh curang dengan mencuri hitung duluan."

"Pasti."

"Aku… bakalan rindu."

Tersenyum, Minho menangkup wajah pemuda di atasnya dan mengecup bibirnya satu kali. "Aku juga." Kecupan satu kali lagi. "Aku akan sangat-sangat-sangat rindu sekali." Kecupan satu kali lagi, sebelum—"Dan, itu harus." Sebelum kecupan berubah menjadi ciuman hangat yang dalam, sebagai bentuk pemberontakan terhadap malam dan waktu yang terus meneror akan mendatangkan pagi penuh kehilangan kepada mereka.

Keduanya tidak peduli; selama eksistensi masing-masing masih dapat dirasa, apapun sudah cukup untuk menikmati segala bentuk kegelisahan mereka, bersama-sama.


	3. Waktu Tidur

**Waktu Tidur**

Minho memindahkan barang-barang dalam pelukannya ke atas meja kaca di depan televisi; komputer jinjing, tetikus, dokumen-dokumen, dan segelas kopi. Di sisi lain ruangan, Taemin meletakkan tangan di atas kenop pintu untuk diputar, namun urung ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok jangkung yang sedang bersiap untuk duduk di karpet. Ia memilih memutar badan.

"Kupikir sudah waktunya untuk tidur?" ujarnya, kedua tangan terpilin di depan dada.

Menyadari bahwa Taemin tidak sedang bermonolog—seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan pemuda itu kala dikonsumsi frustasi—Minho meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali memaku pandangan pada layar menyala.

"Besok ada rapat dan aku harus menyiapkan satu presentasi." Melayangkan senyum manis, Minho sengaja memutar badan menghadap ke belakang. "Tidur saja duluan, ya?"

"Tidur duluan? Bagaimana bisa? Nanti aku peluk siapa?" Taemin memprotes. Minho biasanya paham bahwa Taemin sulit memejamkan mata dalam keadaan dingin. Bisa-bisanya sekarang disuruh tidur duluan, tentu Taemin kesulitan mencernanya dengan benar.

Tetapi, Minho tampaknya tak mengkhawatirkan apapun. "Kita punya dua guling, Tae. Kau boleh pakai dua-duanya jika mau." Pemuda berhati es itu bahkan mengatakannya tanpa repot-repot mengalihkan perhatian.

Taemin berdecak. "Tapi guling tak bisa memelukku balik, Minho." balasnya, sedikit merengek. Minho membalik dokumen khidmat. "Kau sungguhan tidak ingin tidur? Ini sudah pukul sepuluh, loh."

Kini, Minho menggerakkan tetikus. Suara _tuk tuk_ yang repetitif kemudian menyusul dari papan ketik. Menjawab pertanyaan barusan dengan 'tidak' yang teramat jelas.

"Baik! Masuk angin saja sana di atas karpet dingin!" Lalu, bunyi pintu yang dibanting.

Sebetulnya, membuat Taemin sebal adalah hal terakhir yang selalu ingin dilakukan Minho. Membiarkan pemuda ringkih itu tidur sendirian apalagi, setelah bertahun-tahun membagi kehangatannya di atas ranjang yang sama. Tetapi, presentasi ini sangatlah penting dan ia tidak mungkin begadang hanya demi membujuk Taemin hingga membuatnya memiliki kantung mata saat rapat besok. Tidak, mempertaruhkan penampilannya saat sedang cari muka di depan bos adalah hal yang sangat ia hindari.

 _Ceklek_!

Suara pintu kamar dibuka. Minho cepat-cepat menoleh, hanya untuk menemukan kekasihnya yang sudah muncul dalam kacamata dan poni yang dikuncir. Sebuah buku dipeluknya dengan sebelah tangan. Melangkah terhentak-hentak, pemuda itu mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Minho. Bahkan secara sengaja memepetkan lengan hingga bersentuhan. Minho menatapnya skeptis.

"Kupikir kau tidur?"

Taemin balas menatapnya tak kalah skeptis. Kacamatanya sampai melorot dari pangkal. "Setelah ingat besok ada kuis aljabar? Mana mungkin!" tukasnya.

Minho mengangkat satu sudut bibir, mendorong kacamata yang melorot kembali ke posisi awal, sebelum kembali bolak-balik berkutat pada dokumen dan layar. "Bagus sekali. Belajar yang rajin, Lee Taemin."

Meski begitu, sudut mata Minho masih dapat menangkap cibiran oleh sang kekasih. Minho mengacak rambutnya gemas.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, larut malam telah diambil alih sepenuhnya oleh nada detik jam di dinding. Ujung jari yang beradu dengan papan ketik, goresan grafit di kertas, atau lembar yang dibalik cepat hanya menimpali malu-malu. Tidak ada bincang, pun tidak ada yang memiliki niat tuk mengeluarkan suara.

Minho meraih gagang gelas dan menyeruput kopinya yang mulai dingin. Ia meringis. Bukan pada rasa pahit yang dikecap papila, tapi pada cairan kental hitam yang berpotensi menodai dokumen dalam pangkuannya kala Taemin menubrukkan punggung, menyandar pada lengannya demi pose membaca yang lebih nyaman seperti seekor panda yang malas. Bedanya, Taemin tidak gemuk. Namun, sama imutnya pula hingga tak tega untuk diomeli, Minho memilih mengembalikan gelas ke tatakan tanpa embel-embel protes.

Salindia demi salindia dikerjakan dengan teliti tanpa celah. Layar di depannya dipenuhi warna hijau daun yang dipilih secara sengaja demi menghindari efek sakit mata, beberapa ornamen penyedot perhatian didekorasi sedemikian rupa pada posisi-posisi yang tepat, hingga jenis tulisan yang digunakan telah mengalami proses pertimbangan yang matang. Minho siap menunjukkan betapa dirinya sungguh bekerja keras demi presentasi besok.

Hanya tinggal satu-dua salindia lagi sebagai penutup, saat Minho merasakan bahunya memberat oleh kepala yang dijatuhkan di atas sana. Minho menoleh, hidungnya serta-merta menabrak tumpukan rambut halus yang menguarkan wangi sampo. Taemin kiranya sudah teler hanya dengan membaca buku cetak aljabar selama beberapa menit.

Tersenyum sayang, Minho melarikan jemari demi menyingkap helai rambut yang menutupi wajah malaikat itu ke balik telinga. Dengkuran halus terdengar menjadi lebih jelas. Minho tak mungkin mengabaikannya dengan sengaja menjadi pengganti ranjang dadakan. Ia meilirik waktu pada sudut kanan bawah layar dan berkonklusi bahwa ini memang sudah sampai pada waktu tidur mereka yang terlambat. Mau bagaimana lagi, salindia-salindia penutup akhirnya diselesaikan secara cepat, dokumen-dokumen ditutup, komputer jinjing juga ikut dilipat. Sisa kopi dalam gelas sedang dihabiskan, sementara sosok di sebelahnya meringkuk kedinginan. Minho tak mengambil lebih banyak waktu lagi untuk segera meraup badan lelap itu dan mengantarkannya ke ranjang yang telah menunggu untuk menyalurkan kehangatan. Melepaskan kacamata dan kunciran di rambut, menyampirkan selimut, Minho kemudian ikut berbaring dan memeluk.

Meski kekasihnya telah tersesat entah di alam mimpi yang mana, namun Minho masih menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangan ke perutnya pelan. Tahu bahwa perlakuan kecil itu selalu mampu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang akibat terjaga. Minho memutuskan untuk melakukannya lebih lama lagi, selama para ibu yang sedang menina-bobokan bayi. Sampai pandangan matanya yang menjelajah tanpa sengaja bermuara pada meja belajar Taemin. Mempertajam fokus pada jadwal pelajaran yang ditempel pada salah satu bagian dinding. Minho mendengus geli, mendapati mata pelajaran matematika terjadwal di tiga hari ke depan dan bukan besok. Ia menoleh cepat pada mata yang masih terpejam di sebelahnya.

"Dasar setan kecil!" umpatnya.

Serangan ciuman serta-merta diluncurkan secara acak dan cepat di wajah, sebelum pelukan paling erat menyusul kemudian. Minho mendaratkan dagu di puncak kepala setan kecilnya dan ikut memejamkan mata. Sementara Taemin, Taemin tentu saja juga memejamkan mata, bersama seulas senyum puas atas kemenangannya malam ini yang gagal untuk ditahan.


	4. Fajar dan Senja

**Fajar dan Senja**

" _Minho, sarapannya sudah siap!_ "

Bagi Minho, Taemin adalah Fajar. Lahir dan penuh mimpi. Seperti bayi; malu-malu mengintip dari timur, melipirkan sinar hangat tanpa minta diberi atensi. Dalam kamusnya tak pernah terselip lema takut. Apa saja, sekalipun itu pada teritori dingin embun pagi, fajar selalu miliki cara tuk meniti langkah sejajar awan. Tertatih, digerutui; sudah terlalu mudah hingga ia lupa bagaimana rasanya berpura-pura kebas. Sebab kebas adalah ia, dan berpura-pura hanya untuk anak TK. Kesukaan Minho adalah senyumnya yang tak pernah dimakan waktu, dilukis langsung oleh tangan paling sempurna tanpa tenggat waktu kedaluwarsa. Semangat pengiring pagi-pagi menjemukannya, Minho sungguh tak mengerti lagi bagaimana caranya berterima kasih.

" _Sini, tidur, Tae. Biar kupeluk sampai pagi._ "

Bagi Taemin, Minho adalah Senja. Akhir dan rasa kantuk. Semburat emas di antara mega-mega. Selamat tinggal paling dirindukan, pengantar gelap tanpa mendapat interupsi; seisi alam semesta bersamanya untuk malam tanpa kerlip sekalipun. Ia adalah pusat atensi. Dipuja, tergelak; pahit tak pernah dikecapnya sebab orang-orang hanya menghujani dengan yang manis-manis. Tetapi, yang membuat dagu Taemin terangkat paling tinggi adalah rasa nyaman dan aman yang hanya tersalurkan untuk setiap detil kulitnya, tak pernah diberi cicip kepada yang lain. Tangan-tangan melingkar, kecupan-kecupan. Hari-harinya mungkin selalu berat, tetapi menguapkan beban di akhir bersama eksistensinya, Taemin sungguh tak membutuhkan seluruh dunia lagi.

.

.

"Kau pilih fajar atau senja?"

" _Eum_... senja!"

"Dasar melankolis!"

 _Pantas saja hatimu selembut kapas, ya, Tae._

 _"_ Memang kau tidak pilih senja?"

"Tidak. Aku lebih pilih fajar."

"Dasar realistis!"

 _Pantas kau tak pernah terjatuh, ya, Minho._

 _._

 _._

Mungkin fajar hanya mampu mengawali pagi, pun senja hanya sanggup mengakhiri sore. Tapi, _toh_ , tidak ada yang pernah ingin repot-repot protes. Mereka tidak bertemu, tetapi diberi kesempatan menjadi penghubung hari sudah lebih dari menyenangkan. Mereka pun tak pernah persis, tetapi sama-sama berwarna oranye sudah lebih dari memuaskan. Setidaknya, kau butuh paling tidak satu bagian berbeda agar sesuatu dapat disambungkan.

Dan, menjadi sama adalah hal terakhir yang mereka inginkan. Di dunia, di setiap detik-detik mereka.


End file.
